The purpose of this project is to examine the relationship between lead exposure and hypertension, renal dysfunction and cognitive deficits in the Childhood Plumbism Follow-up Study, a group of middle-aged adults with a confirmed history of childhook lead poisoning, and the Neddleman/Bellinger tooth lead study, a cohort of young adults with either high or low tooth lead levels.